Spirited Away
by GunsAndHandcuffs
Summary: Mels has a normal boring life. She gets up in the morning, goes to school, comes home and does homework. This has been her life for the past few years until one day something interesting finally happens. She finds a box. A big, blue box with a man in it. This sparks the biggest adventure of her life. (11th Doctor, OC Character)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own none of this, only my original character Mels and the arranging of the words. The rest belongs to the great writers at BBC._**

**_Summary: Mels has a normal boring life. She gets up in the morning, goes to school, comes home and does homework. This has been her life for the past few years until one day something interesting _****finally_ happens. She finds a box. A big, blue box with a man in it. This sparks the biggest adventure of her life._**

* * *

Every single day was the same for sixteen year old Mels. She got up in the morning, pulled her uniform on over her head and then proceeded to stumble into the bathroom. She would then pick up her pink toothbrush and squirt some spearmint toothpaste out onto the stiff bristles and then brushed her teeth for exactly three minutes. She would then vigorously wash her brush until every particle of toothpaste was off of it. Next, she would retrieve her mint floss from the sterile white medical cabinet and floss between tooth, ball up the floss and throw it away. She would grab her purple hairbrush from the marble counter top of her sink and proceed to brush her curly, light brown hair fifty times until it was silky soft. She would proceed to place her brush onto the counter and put her hair into a loose ponytail. She skipped makeup every day and then would run back into her room, five minutes late. She'd hop around her room on one foot, pulling her socks on and then pull her bright white sneakers on. Her mother would yell up the stairs that she was running late, just like every morning. She would grab her leather shoulder bag and run down the stairs at top speed. Her father would shout at her that she sounded like an elephant, or for a change, a rhino, but that was only on rainy days. Today it was a rhino day. It was pouring rain out. That was a nice change. Mels grabbed her usual buttered toast and crammed it into her mouth, getting chided by her mother as usual. At the usual 6:46AM, her best friend Jay would knock loudly on the door, shouting at Mels to hurry. He was right on time as usual. Mels gulped her toast down and kissed her mother on the cheek, streaking out the door. Just like every day...

XXX

"I hate this rain." Mels grumbled, holding her backpack over her head to shield her hair from the rain. Jay smirked, holding his umbrella in his small petite hands.

"You should've grabbed an umbrella, Mels." he gently chided her, smacking his best friend on the shoulder. Mels pouted and kept her bag over her head.

"I don't appreciate you hogging the only umbrella, Jay-bird." she said coldly, crossing her one free arm across her chest and keeping her backpack balanced on her head. Jay snickered when she used his elementary school nickname.

"Mels, the fact tha_t I_ have an umbrella just goes to show that you're less prepared than me which means that I'm better than you today." Jay teased her, earning himself a harsh glare from Mels. She looked like she could smack him. They'd always had this sort of friendship. The one where they appeared to fight and compete all the time, but really they were close to each other.

"Jay-bird," Mels started, inserting a lot of fake restrained anger into her voice. "let me use that umbrella or I'll rustle that perfectly done hair of yours." she threatened him, a warning look in her eyes. Jay's hand flew to his mouth and he breathed in a sharp intake of breath, one hand on his hip.

"Mels, love," Jay sputtered after a few moments. "if you even _touch _my hair, you will lose a hand." Jay smiled sweetly at her while saying this, and it honestly frightened her. He was always terrifying when he was angry. Mels opened her mouth to argue back when suddenly there was a great rush of wind that swept Mels' skirt above her knees and blew Jay's scarf off his neck and inverted his umbrella. The gust of wind was accompanied by a loud wooshing and whirring sound that drowned everything out. The leaves rushed around them and Mels' squeal wasn't even heard as she tried to manage her skirt and coat. There was a loud crashing sound, but neither saw anything. After a few moments, things calmed down. Jay's perfectly combed hair was all on point and Mels' hair was now frizzy.

"What the hell was that...?" Jay asked after a few silent moments. Mels just shook her head and whimpered as the rain soaked them both to the bone. Jay's umbrella was completely ruined, Mels' backpack was covered in mud and they were running late. This was certainly an unexpected change...

"I have no idea, but we have to get to school." Mels muttered, attempting to brush her hair. Jay looked appalled at the state they were in but pushed through it and nodded stiffly.

"I really think I might cry..." Jay complained in a tiny voice, trying to comb his hair but found it hard without a comb or gel. Mels smiled sympathetically at her friend and grabbed his hand and her backpack off the ground.

"Let's just go." she giggled, starting to run down the rainy street, shielding her head with her hand. If only Mels knew that this was the start to a whirlwind day...

XXX

"I'll see you later, Jay-bird." Mels hugged Jay tightly at the end of the day, lightly patting his now fixed hair. Jay looked flattered at her hug and hugged her back.

"See you tomorrow, Mels. Be careful on your walk home." he warned her, not having forgotten their strange encounter on the way to school. Mels smirked and nodded.

"I'll be sure not to be hit by a fly saucer on the way home." she assured him, patting his arm before daring to venture out onto the street. It was still pouring down rain, and Mels still didn't have an umbrella. She pulled her coat collar up to shield herself from the wind, shivering as the rain, sleet and cold winds bit harshly at her skin through her coat. She hated having to walk nearly ten blocks to school, but it was nice in the spring. Too bad it wasn't spring. She couldn't stop shivering and shakily made her way down the street, wishing she had Jay for company, but alas he'd had to go to his aunt's house for brunch. Jay could be such a stuck up ponce at times. She growled under her breath about Jay leaving a lady to walk home alone in the rain. She was caught up in her thoughts, barely paying attention to her surroundings. That is until a loud shout pulled her out of those blissful, peaceful thoughts. It was coming from the woods in the side of the road. She narrowed her eyes and turned slowly, walking towards the source of the sound. As she got closer, she could hear banging and popping, along with a hurried voice mumbling things. She was silent as a barn cat stalking its prey as she got closer and closer to the sounds, her curiosity getting the better of her. Who could it be...? She furrowed her brow, finally reaching the creator of these strange sounds. It was a man and a box. Not just a box, one of those old police boxes, but it was blue. The bluest of blues. The man was just as strange as his box which was smoking. He was dressed in a tweed jacket with a neatly starched blue button up shirt, black suspenders, brown khaki's and a red bowtie to finish it all off. He was the strangest man she'd ever seen. Not just his appalling sense of fashion, his peculiar manner as well! He was pacing back and forth, a steel cylindrical looking device in his hands. He was muttering something about time, tribophysical waveforms, pan-dimension and relative dimensional stabilisers. He was the strangest man she'd ever seen, not to mention that the blue police box was _smoking_. Mels was tempted to get closer, but didn't dare. She was about to turn and retreat when she stepped on a stick, the crack sounding like a gunshot in the silence. Instantly the man whirled around and caught sight of Mels. Mels cringed when she felt his eyes on her. She was dead.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing here?" the strange man demanded, frowning disapprovingly at her. Mels turned slowly, smiling weakly at him.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to spy." she apologized profusely, blushing bright red. "I just heard you from the street and..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say. The man shook his head, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

"That wasn't a wise thing to do. Didn't your mother warn you about talking to strangers?" he inquired with the tiniest smile. Mels started to relax a teensy bit and shrugged.

"My mother always said that a stranger can be the greatest person you ever meet." she said softly, pushing her deep brownish red hair out of her blue eyes. The man looked curious at this and crossed his arms, looking at her like she was some sort of sideshow spectacle.

"What's your name?" he asked after nearly five minutes of silence. Mels arched her brow, looking a little surprised, but decided to answer. It wasn't like he could track her down with a name...

"People call me Mels. What's your name?" she shot back, mimicking his stance and crossing her arms. The man made a little 'ahh' sound as if he'd just realized something. He shook his head at her, uncrossing his arms and straightening his bow tie.

"Call me the Doctor." he said simply.

* * *

A/N: Kay, so that was my first Doctor Who fanfic! Please tell me what you think! Review, review review! Come on people! I need this *desperate scream*


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own none of this, only my original character Mels and the arranging of the words. The rest belongs to the great writers at BBC._**

**_Summary: Mels has a normal boring life. She gets up in the morning, goes to school, comes home and does homework. This has been her life for the past few years until one day something interesting _****finally****_ happens. She finds a box. A big, blue box with a man in it. This sparks the biggest adventure of her life._**

* * *

_The man made a little 'ahh' sound as if he'd just realized something. He shook his head at her, uncrossing his arms and straightening his bow tie._

_"Call me the Doctor." he said simply._

"The Doctor? What sort of doctor?" Mels asked the man suspiciously, cerulean blue eyes narrowed. The man called the Doctor chuckled and turned to face his smoking box, hands behind his back as he leaned over to examine the blue police box.

"I'm just the Doctor." he responded, confusing Mels even further. She shook her head, putting her hands up to stop him.

"Okay, come on! Really, who are you? You can't just be a doctor!" she huffed angrily. "What're you? Science? Chemistry? Pediatrics? Neurology? Am I close to hitting home?" she asked desperately. She hated not understanding things. 'The Doctor' just shrugged.

"I'm a doctor of everything." he retorted, pointing his metal cylinder at the smoldering wreck of the police box. Suddenly, the end lit up with a green light and a high pitched whirring sound was heard as he ran the light over the police box. Mels was getting annoyed with this man.

"You can't be a doctor of everything! That's not possible." Mels' voice was very stern and firm, not leaving any room for doubt. The man suddenly turned, this time frowning.

"I'm The Doctor, simple as that. I'm a doctor of everything, master of time and protector of Earth." he said in a low, rushed tone. Mels blinked, starting to wonder if she was safe.

"'Doctor of everything, master of time and protector of Earth.'?" she echoed slowly, trying to put it all together. A man with a smoking blue box was standing in front of her claiming these wild things. He couldn't be sane. She started to back away. Her mother would be worried about her.

"Yes, I'm exactly that and nothing more. Well, I'm actually a lot more." he commented casually, opening the door to his box and disappearing into it. Mels looked shocked that he went back into a _smoking_ box. She hovered hesitantly around the box for a couple minutes before taking a deep breath and stepping towards the box. Loud banging and clattering was heard and his voice was loud as he shouted things that made absolutely no sense. She very slowly and cautiously opened the door, wondering what he could be doing in there. Then she saw what it was.

The police box wasn't really a police box...it was octagonal sort of shaped room except the corners were a bit rounded. It was a pale white with silver lines through it all in odd futuristic pattern. There was a huge console smoking in the middle of the large room. The man called the Doctor was pushing buttons and pulling levers, even hitting it with a hammer. He didn't even notice Mels as he cried,

"Come on you sexy thing, work!" Mels backed out of the police box, not even caring as she tripped and stumbled out back into the woods, falling on her bottom. Her cyan eyes were ginormous, threatening to pop out of her head. She jumped to her feet and raced around the box, patting the sides to see if something was off about it. There wasn't. Four feet wide, four feet across, solid wood. This didn't make sense. She rushed back around to the front, skidding around the corner of the box. She gripped the sides of the box to steady herself as she stumbled back in, breathless from her run around the police box. Mels' eyes were huge and she looked pale.

"Y-your box!" she gasped, the man turning and smirking slightly at her.

"What about my box?" he inquired, looking like he was fighting a huge smile. Mels sputtered, fighting to find words.

"I-it's...it's bigger on the inside!" she cried finally, throwing her hands wildly into the air. The man laughed and clapped his hands together looking delighted.

"It's about time I heard someone say that." he crowed, turning and starting to hammer on the huge console once more. Mels just couldn't believe it and found it hard to breathe.

"What is this...?" she questioned him in an awed voice, eyes wide once more. She just couldn't fathom it. This shouldn't be happening, should it? How was something bigger on the inside? That was physically impossible, right? The Doctor laughed and shook his head at her.

"Welcome to my TARDIS!" he cried enthusiastically, throwing his arms wide and literally, twirling in a circle.

"What the hell is a TAR-" Mels question was cut off when the TARDIS started to shake and jerk, the doors closing.

"Uh oh..." said the Doctor, looking worried as he started to fiddle with the buttons, levers and pulleys. That didn't reassure Mels. That just made her even more worried. What could make _this _man say 'uh oh'?

"Uh oh? What's uh oh? Let me out of here!" Mels shouted, running towards the door. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her mother. The Doctor spun around, still whacking incessantly at his console.

"Oi, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he warned, freezing Mels in her place. Mels turned, backing away from him. He was a madman. A madman with a _blue box_. She should've known better.

"G-get away from me, you...you kidnapper!" she snapped, reaching for the door handle.

"No, Mels, really! Don't do that!" The Doctor shouted, but it was too late. Mels threw the door open, prepared to step out when she froze. There were _stars _around her. Planets, the milky way, the deep blue sky. Mels could even feel the chill. How was she breathing?! She stumbled back, eyes huge.

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" she gasped out, not knowing if she was afraid or enthralled.

"Well, you're sort of in space..."

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you thought! Banged this out before school so there might be some mistakes xD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own none of this, only my original character Mels and the arranging of the words. The rest belongs to the great writers at BBC.**_

_**Summary: Mels has a normal boring life. She gets up in the morning, goes to school, comes home and does homework. This has been her life for the past few years until one day something interesting finally happens. She finds a box. A big, blue box with a man in it. This sparks the biggest adventure of her**_** life.**

* * *

_"Where in the bloody hell are we?" she gasped out, not knowing if she was afraid or enthralled._

_"Well, you're sort of in space..."_

"Space?" Mels choked out as she picked herself up off the floor, eyes wide once more. "Space?!" she nearly screamed, turning to face the Doctor. She was like an angry bull; fists clenched and nostrils flared. The Doctor cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, awfully sorry about that..." he apologized. "The TARDIS must've gone all wibbly-wobbly..." he muttered, his dark brown hair in his eyes. Mels could only sputter for a few moments before collecting her thoughts.

"What the hell is this? Is this Jay's idea of a clever joke? If this is you Jay, I'm going to strangle your scrawny little neck!" she shouted, starting to stomp around the 'TARDIS', looking for her friend. The Doctor looked confused and shook his head.

"Jay'? What's a 'Jay'?" he asked curiously. "Some sort of bird...?" he looked torn and confused. "It's been _ages_ since I've been to Earth, so you'll have to forgive me." he muttered, turning and pushing a couple green and red buttons followed by pulling a red lever. The shaking and rattling evened out and the sound of whining engines ground to a halt. The Doctor turned and opened his mouth to assure her that everything was fine, but she was currently bolting towards the door for escape.

"Oi! Don't do that!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back from the door. Mels was starting to panic and her eyes were wide. She back away from this insane man, fists clenched and eyes narrowed.

"Get away from me, you...you spaceman, kidnapper, whatever you are!" she cried, reaching around for a weapon or anything. She grabbed a hammer. What the hell was a _hammer_ doing on a spaceship? The Doctor sighed and shook his head, opening his mouth to say something, but Mels cut him off. "Take me home _right now_." she was nearly spitting venom, her eyes having a sort of crazed look in angry dark eyes. The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"I was about to say that I would take you home, but I need to make a stop first." he sounded calm. "Now put the hammer down now would you?" he grumbled, turning back to the console. and starting to push more buttons. Mels kept a hold of the hammer, not willing to relinquish her only weapon.

"'make a stop first'? Where the hell are you going to be stopping in _space_, if that's where we really are?!" Mels squeaked out, throwing her hands into the air. She wanted to go home. Her mother would be panicking when she didn't come home.

"I just need to stop and refuel, then I can take you home." he said to her. "Now calm down would you? You're causing a ruckus." he clicked his tongue admonishingly at her. "Now hold on. It's going to be a bumpy ride." he said these words with a smile that worried Mels.

"No, don't take me anywhere!" Mels shrieked, racing up the stairs toward him. How on earth was he going to _travel_ in this thing? He ignored her and started pulling levers and pistons. The TARDIS suddenly started shaking and Mels was thrown roughly to the ground. She scrambled to grab onto something and found herself clinging to the railing as the entire 'spaceship' shook and rattled. The Doctor whooped excitedly and held on, shouting something that sounded like, 'That's it, sexy!', but he couldn't possibly have said that. Who calls a spaceship sexy...? All the time the engines were groaning, the room was shuddering and her teeth were clattering together, she screamed at the top of his lungs for the man to stop, but she was totally drowned out. This continued for a good few minutes until everything jerked to a stop, and Mels found herself clinging to a pole, hair mussed and still in her school uniform. It was a girl's worst nightmare. She was glaring daggers at the Doctor, her fists clenched.

"Take me home _now_." she ground out, eyes blazing. She wasn't letting this insane man keep her here any longer. The Doctor shook his head, looking over at the door.

"Just relax. We've landed and n-" he was cut off as Mels jumped to her feet and raced out the door, promptly tripping and falling to the ground. She wanted to go home. She needed away from this madman. She jumped to her feet, dark red hair tangled and messy from their bumpy ride and her eyes huge. She made to run when someone strong grabbed her wrists and kept her from fleeing.

"Let me go!" she screamed, attempting to punch him, but she was held too tightly. "I'll have you arrested!" she threatened, attempting to kick him in the shins. The man holding her grunted, but kept his grip firm.

"This one of yours, Doctor?" he called as Mels heard the Doctor stumbling out behind her. She couldn't believe this. He had a helper?! This was getting too much.

"No, she's just someone I picked up. You can let her go now." the Doctor panted out, breathless from their very rough ride. The hands released Mels and she stumbled back, eyes huge as she looked around. This wasn't her sleepy little town. It was _Cardiff_. How the hell did they end up in _Cardiff, London_?! She looked the other man up and down and came face to face with a tall, rugged man with messy brown hair. He had dark, deep brown eyes, and an earpiece in his ear. He was dressed in a button up shirt with suspenders and a long trench coat. Did bad fashion just run in between the two of them.

"Well hey there." he said with a huge smirk, his arms crossed across his chest. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness." he introduced himself with the most dazzling of smiles that even made Mels' legs wobble a bit. The Doctor looked frustrated and glared at Captain Jack.

"Stop with the flirting!"

* * *

A/N: Kay, so things have been a bit slow, but we're about to pick things up and bring some Torchwood into it. I love Jack Harkness too much not to bring him in. Please review!


End file.
